Hitherto, a cellular phone has been known as a portable communication terminal. A diffusion rate of the cellular phones is increasing year by year and there is also a user who possesses a plurality of cellular phones among the users.
There is also such a demand that the user desires that the telephone which is used on a daily basis is also used in foreign countries. A demand for a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) telephone which has widely been spread all over the world is also increasing.
In the GSM cellular phone, communication and other functions are realized by using an IC (Integrated Circuit) card called an SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card.
Subscriber identification information such as telephone (subscriber) number, carrier (contracted company and its communication system), and the like has been stored in the SIM card every telephone line contract. By inserting the SIM card into the telephone and reading out the identification information from the SIM card, telephone calls of an outgoing call and an incoming call can be performed. By exchanging the SIM card which is inserted into the telephone, a plurality of telephones can be selectively used by using one contract telephone line.
In the case where one user made contracts of a plurality of communication telephone lines, an SIM card in which identification information of each contract has been stored is provided. Therefore, by exchanging the SIM card which is inserted into the telephone, a plurality of telephone lines can be selectively used by one telephone.
Ordinarily, the SIM card has a construction in which it cannot be easily removed. Depending on the cellular phone, there is also such a cellular phone that if the SIM card is not inserted, all functions such as browsing of a phone book, photographing by a camera, and the like as well as the outgoing/incoming calls cannot be used.
Among the SIM cards, there is also such an SIM card that in addition to the phone book and personal information of the contractor, contents such as still images and the like can be stored.
Therefore, in the cellular phones, generally, when the SIM card is inserted, a personal identification number called a PIN (Personal Identify Number) code is allowed to be input. By discriminating whether or not the regular user uses the SIM card, safety is assured (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-077372: corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,023).
If the user as a person who uses the cellular phones possesses the SIM card, since she or he can freely select the cellular phone, the cellular phones of not only domestic makers but also foreign makers can be used. Each maker assures advanced functions of the cellular phone and provides E-mail, an Internet access, a game obtained by downloading an application, a music delivery, a video streaming, a reception of a television signal, and the like to the user.
As mentioned above, in order to use the cellular phone using the SIM card, the user needs to insert the SIM card and, thereafter, input the PIN code.
For example, if no SIM card is inserted into the cellular phone, by displaying a message or an image for urging the insertion of the SIM card onto a display screen of the telephone, an environment in which the outgoing/incoming calls can be made can be provided for the user.
By inserting the SIM card here, a display screen adapted to input the PIN code is displayed and a message for prompting the input of the PIN code is displayed, thereby enabling a process to be shifted to a procedure for making a user authentication.
However, by using the SIM card, the user can use various domestic and foreign cellular phones. Therefore, such a situation that the user uses a terminal which displays the message by a language other than a language which can be read or understood by the user is also considered.
If the message for requesting the input of the PIN code is displayed by the language which cannot be read by the user as mentioned above, the user cannot understand such a request.
Although the SIM card can be removed from the telephone and inserted into another telephone as mentioned above, it is a rare case that the SIM card is frequently removed and inserted. There are also many users who forget that it is necessary to input the PIN code after the insertion of the SIM card.
Therefore, there is such a problem that the user cannot understand the necessity of the input of the PIN code or it takes a long time and much troublesomeness until she or he understands it and can use the cellular phone.